


Aphrodite and Serqet Cause a Truce

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [2]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite and Serqet get a bit carried away in the jungle during a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite and Serqet Cause a Truce

Serqet narrowly escaped the chaos of a fight, her clothing torn and her body scraped. She stepped into the trees to hide and rest. As she stepped into a clearing, seemingly a former camp of a cyclops party, she decided she was far enough from the fight to sit down and recover.

Out of the trees next to her came Aphrodite, mere seconds after Serqet had settled down. The beautiful goddess noticed the scorpion-tailed lady and gracefully glided over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Serqet responded. Aphrodite wasn't satisfied with this, however, and kneeled down in front of the goddess. She pressed their lips together, and down came a flock of doves from above. They surrounded the women, and Serqet's wounds closed. She felt instantly rejuvinated.

Aphrodite broke the kiss, much to the dissatisfaction of her ally.

"Your lips are so soft!" the scorpion-tailed one blurted out.

"I know," Aphrodite responded. "Do you want more?"

Serqet quickly nodded her head, and Aphrodite leaned in again. Their lips met, Aphrodite's being impossibly soft. The ladies' lips parted, their tongues coming together, Aphrodite's being clearly dominant. She raised her hands to carress the Egyptian's face, deepening the kiss.

She leaned forward, pushing Serqet on to her back, and straddling her hips. Her large breasts dangled within the cloth prison. She maintained her dominance over Serqet's mouth, rubbing her tongue against it and pushing it around as she willed. She began to tire of the kiss, and wanted to escalate this.

The kiss was broken, and the fair-haired goddess sat up on the hips of her partner. She gracefully raised her hands to the clasp between her breasts, unhooked it, and let the cloth fall to the ground at their side. Her massive breasts bounced as they were freed, her perfect nipples in plain sight. Aphrodite's smooth confidence contrasted Serqet's shy demeanor. The Egyptian dared not act on her desire to flip her partner over and do all kinds of dirty things.

Aphrodite leaned back down, dangling her pale breasts in the face of the tan goddess. Serqet quickly responded by taking the right nipple into her mouth, using her tongue to flick it around, sucking on it, even daring to give it a little nibble. Aphrodite let out a little moan at this last action, using her hand to play with her other breast. They played with her breasts together, Aphrodite's quiet moans beginning to sound in the air.

Aphrodite was so wet that her juices were leaking all over the hard leather of Serqet's armor. She saw it drip off of the side, down onto the see-through cloth over the girl's hips. Aphrodite once again straightened up, a nipple pulling out of Serqet's mouth with a little pop. She reached down to her hip, quickly unclasping the side of her bottoms. She pulled the decorative gold piece of clothing off, leaving her body in full view. Her perfect skin stretched across every inch, nothing to mar her beauty.

She stood up, took a step forward, and descended on the Egyptian's face. She was now straddling it in much the same manner as she was straddling the woman's hips a moment before. Her legs draped over the girl's upper arms, as they reached up to grasp her pale hips.

Serqet looked up, seeing the girl's beautiful pink slit above her, capped by the little bundle of nerves that was sure to get quite a satisfying reaction. Her eyes travelled upward, across the woman's flat stomach, up to the gigantic mountains of her breasts, currently home to the fair-haired goddess's hands.

Serqet's admiring was interrupted when the soft pink petals of Aphrodite's flower pressed against her lips, sending sweet juices across her face. She quickly began to lap them up, working on the labia before forcefully plunging her tongue inside. Aphrodite let out a long moan, continuing to play with her breasts. She started rocking back and forth on the tan face, looking to put pressure on the parts not being reached by the eager tongue.

Serqet retracted her tongue from its place deep inside the folds of Aphrodite's core, and pressed her lips to the little nub at the top of the slit. She started sucking at it, and Aphrodite's moans came fast and plenty. The Egyptian continued work on the little bundle, Aphrodite constantly moaning in response.

Serqet was unsatisfied with what she could do with her mouth alone. She swiftly pushed the girl on top of her over, catching her before she hit the ground, and lowering her softly. Aphrodite, caught completely off guard, looked up in annoyance.

Serqet leaned over and pressed her tongue to Aphrodite's clit once again, now in a position to insert two fingers into the beautiful folds. She started to fuck the goddess with these, doing her best to stimulate the spongy spot inside. Aphrodite could hardly handle it, her moans filling the air. Anyone within half a mile could probably hear her, and Serqet felt rather satisfied with that achievement.

As she continued work on Aphrodite's clit with her tongue, her fingers sliding in and out of the girl rapidly, the moaning rose in volume and pitch. She climaxed hard around the dark fingers, her hole convulsing. Her legs tensed up and closed around the girl's head and hand. The finger fucking continued hard through the orgasm, until Aphrodite settled down and Serqet slowed her movements.

Serqet disrobed, her dark body contrasting the milky color of Aphrodite's skin. If she was honest, Aphrodite had no idea what Serqet actually did to remove her clothes, they just came off piece by piece, and then she was nude. What odd garments, she briefly wondered.

As she was thinking of this, Serqet was climbing on top of her, and locking their lips once again. Their tongues met more eagerly than ever, their bodies pressing together. Serqet's smaller breasts rested on top of Aphrodite's mounds. Aphrodite's beautiful longs legs stretched out to the sides, Serqet's going straight down behind her.

Desiring more stimulation, Serqet leaned back on her haunches, and grabbed Aphrodite's right leg. She pulled it up over her knee, and draped her right leg over Aphrodite's left one. She pressed their wet cores together, rubbing slowly, and they moaned together. She wanted more, more stimulation. She pressed harder, rubbed faster, sending their strong-smelling juices all over their lower bodies.

As she found a position that put their clits together, she pressed down harder. Their moans synchronizing, they each put force into stimulating the little nubs. Rubbing them against each other as hard as they could, once again Aphrodite's moans raised in pitch, and this time Serqet's moans joined them.

They pressed harder and faster, climaxing in synchrony. Convulsing and twitching, they kept rubbing. They slowed down, relaxed, and stopped, Serqet letting go of the beauty's legs. Aphrodite rolled on her side, letting Serqet land on the ground there. Serqet crawled into position in front of her, and locked their soft lips once again. As they began to relax, they seemed to simultaneously realize that they were on a battlefield, in the middle of a war. Embarrassed, they got up and dressed themselves again. Ready for battle again, they disappeared into the trees, to try and locate their teammates to help with the fight.

On the other side of the clearing, a short way into the trees, every other god on the battlefield lay hidden.

"That was great!" Zeus said enthusiastically to the group.

"Hey, uh, aren't we all supposed to be killing each other?" asked Ullr, who arrived early and hardly noticed the group as they gathered.

"Some things are just more important than petty disputes," Rama replied.


End file.
